Near-Sighted Summoner's Drabbles
by Half-beastdragonsoul2013
Summary: In which Gina puts up with both her own shenanigans and everyone else's... in a world where everything looks softer.
1. Smash Invite (Non-Canon)

_**I wanted to write this before Smash Ultimate was released, but didn't have time to as I was working on the first two chapters for NSSA. I managed to pull off Christmas! Ephraim and NY! Laegyarn instead of Chrom. I also hope that I wrote everyone in-character, so lemme know if I've done something wrong.**_

 _ **Also, Marc - male Morgan, Reflet - male Robin, Kamui - female Corrin**_

* * *

After spending the morning falling down the stairs (again, ugh), eating breakfast and drinking my two mugs of coffee for the day, I left the mess hall and stepped into the main hall. I walked over to Feh sleeping on the perch and watched her doze off for a few seconds before I ran my fingers through her soft feathers. She woke up with a soft hoot and roosted on my head while I turned to the pile of orbs and letters underneath the perch.

"Let's see what we have here..." I mumbled as I grabbed the orbs and rummaged through the letters. "Ah, mail for Alfonse and Shareena, mail for Anna-" I pocketed the ignored the ones for me and continued, "-letter from Hoenn, letter from Alola, invite for Smash and a letter from Equestria."

Wait, what!? I blinked and took the letter with a red wax seal of the Smash Ball. I ran my hands through the wax seal and trembled from the sheer power and took a deep breath. This doesn't seem like a prank but at the same time is too good to be true. Pretty sure Marth, Roy, Ike, both Robins, both Corrins and Lucina were already invited, so that left...

"Oh. My. God." I whispered in hushed awe as I brought my hands to my face, then brought out my phone and turned on the map app. I looked at the map for a good fifteen seconds before I pocketed it somewhere in my coat.

I tucked my hands against my sides, returned Feh to her porch, grabbed my letters and made a mad wind magic-imbued dash for the training yard, but not before running through a wall to avoid Felicia, Shareena and somersaulting above Kamui who was helping carry dishes, weaving through and ignoring Ephraim who seemed set on sparring with me, charging through Marc holding a large stack of tomes, dodging a slash and a Thoron from a surprised Alfonse and Reflet, vaulted a boulder, rolled under a shot from Takumi and Virion, ran through Lilina who was about to smooch Roy, sidestepped through Camilla and Sakura and then somersaulted through a napping older Tiki only to be thrown forward by tripping on a rock.

I tried to roll to slow down the momentum, but that made it worse and ended up sliding facedown on the dirt. I ignored the pain on my face and the burning sensation in my legs as I kept sliding. At some point, I felt myself stop and groaned.

I rose to my knees and was met a pair of masses of blue; I took the time to brush off the dirt and grass off my coat, then blinked.

"Care to explain why your clothes are on fire?" Lucina asked with a _very_ concerned look as she stared at my burning coat. "Should I call for a healer?"

"Wind magic and no need, I'll go find one after this." I huffed as I rummaged through my coat and fished out a letter stamped with the Smash Ball. It was strangely intact, but I chalked it up to Master Hand's power. "Ah, here it is." I handed over the letter to Chrom, who tore the envelope open and started reading.

"Is that a summons from Master Hand?"

"Yep." I nodded. "Everyone back home went wild when they found out Chrom was going to be in the next tournament, plus I was waiting to buy a copy before I was summoned here."

"I see..." Lucina pursed her lips and turned to her father, who was still reading the letter. "So, what was that all about, with the running?"

"Oh, that? That was parkour." I let out a sheepish chuckle while rubbing the back of my head. "Picked it up in my teenage years and turned out to be the third best thing, behind gaming and sliced-" I heard a thud and turned around to find Chrom on the grass. "I'm guessing now's a good time for a medic?"

"Yes, please. Your coat is still burning, by the way."

"Noted."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Here, Gina decided to be a mage with a minor in parkour instead of being an axe wielder with a minor in magic. I can't actually do parkour (or judo) in real life but would be cool if I did. Axes are my main weapon in Dark Souls while I'm usually a mage in Skyrim. I won't be making one-shots regularly as I'll be working on the main story.**_

 _ **Also feel free to leave any sort of comment or criticism.**_


	2. My Little Summoner PT 1

Crossposted from the FEH Amino.

Without further ado, lemme introduce you to...

* * *

My Little Summoner

* * *

For once, Anna let out a contented sigh. She brought a nice, steaming cup of chamomile tea to her lips. Ah, a nice stress-free day spent cleaning, counting the coins of the treasure until they shone like crystal clear water, their gold body shining so brightly to the point of blinding, filling the room with its wondrous clinky radiance-

Until the clip-clop of hoofsteps and the sound of shuffling broke the silence.

Anna spat out her tea and coughed. Standing in front of her was a pony with a large head, big, dark brown eyes, peach fur and thick, brown brows sporting a familiar, messy brown mane and an equally messy brown tail. It wore a two-tone blue sleeveless shirt with gold accents, a brown corset with a leather belt wrapped around the stomach, (No- barrel, she corrected herself) a white and gold thigh guard, a pair of white pants with a gold line across from the upper thigh to the lower thigh and a pair of two-tone brown boots.

Dark circles surrounded the pony's eyes and Anna squinted for a few more seconds before setting aside her cup of tea. To her confusion, Feh let out a soft hoot and fluttered her wings before roosting on top of the pony's head. Sharena, despite being four and a half times the Summoner's current size, laid unconscious on the Summoner's back.

She also noticed that the pony reached her stomach and tried not to clench her cape.

"Gina is that you!?" Anna gaped. "Why do you look so-"

"Cute? I hate it and you of all people should know that." Gina hung her head and let out an exasperated sigh. Strangely enough, Feh flew out of her head for a few moments and returned to her head once the formerly human summoner lifted her head with a bored look. "You're probably wondering what I am and how you're going to make a profit, aren't you?"

"...Yes." Anna stared dumbly at the cute alien pony, then slid her hand down her face. Of course, the Summoner would be the only other person aware of all her sisters (and cousins).

She looked around and found that the mess hall was mostly empty save for herself, Feh, the Summoner... and Sharena.

Speaking of which...

"Hoo." Feh blinked and looked down at her perch.

"Is my head THAT fluffy?" Gina let out a sharp breath and frowned.

"Hoo."

Another sigh "You suck."

Anna gaped and looked at the two with a furrowed brow. "You're having a conversation with Feh."

"Hmm?" Gina turned to Anna, who blinked and frowned.

"How are you talking with Feh? She's an owl, for gods' sake!"

"I was surprised when I first learned about it. My being able to talk to animals isn't too different from Briedablik's secondary ability." Gina huffed.

"That makes sense." Anna gave an understanding nod and asked, "It doesn't explain how you-." She crouched down to the ponified summoner's eye level and poked her on the nose.

"Are able to carry Sharena. She's bigger than you! I know you're some sort of pony, but you don't look anything like the horses of Zenith."

"That's because this form- if I remember, is called an earth pony." Gina's ears pinned to the sides of her while she let out a soft snort and explained. "They're a tribe of ponies from ah, some world whose name I don't remember, but they do live in a continent called Equus and I'd rather not say the name of their country."

"Why not?" and Anna asked.

"It's embarrassing, full of horse puns and all you need to know is that I've been there at some point." Gina let out a pronounced sigh and hid her face behind her hooves. "As for the first question, I'm slightly stronger as one and I may have knocked her out with a buck."

Feh let out a questioning hoot and looked down at her perch.

"It wasn't on purpose, okay!? Still, at least she's still ali-"

"There she is!" Several voices cried out as the large doors of the mess hall swung open. Both Gina and Anna turned, the former with her ears pinned against the sides of her head and her eyes shrunken to the size of pinpricks... while Feh stiffened and blinked.

Lissa and several of the younger Heroes stood with wide smiles, bows, and brushes in hand. Gina looked at everyone with a stony stare and swallowed hard before running away while screaming with Feh on her head, Sharena on her back and the other Heroes in pursuit.

Anna looked at the fleeing Summoner and lowered her head with a sigh, "I wish I brought my snapshot tome."

* * *

Now with slightly more pony references.


	3. Bad Cooking Log 1: Squash Tart

**_Still working on the main story and I plan to publish the chapter BEFORE the end of the month. The ONE thing I love about Fates and the new update are the farm and mess hall. Sure that people have written the mess hall before it was made, but it makes great fanfic potential. I published a thing on the FEHA and after seeing the comments, I realized that I had a light bulb._**

 ** _This is written in the first person and is a page of Gina's journal entries._**

 ** _Lemme know if you have questions, problems or comments. HB out~_**

* * *

 _Gina here-_

 _I can't sleep, but the pain from the dinner's not so bad that I can't write._

 _That being said, I know that Felicia means well and she deserves just as much credit for her work in the Order of Heroes. As Summoner of the Order of Heroes and a former chef, I can say with finality that allowing Felicia to cook is a grave mistake on my part._

 _Ah, who am I kidding- I only survived her bread soup last time because I was too hungry at the time. Everyone who had it was more than happy to give up their portion. I also learned that Lukas has a strange sense of taste- almost comparable to mine._

 _On that note, at least Sully and Kjelle had the foresight of letting me know that they aren't willing to be placed in kitchen duty. The Robins_ _are surprisingly decent cooks- if not for their cooking having a metallic aftertaste._

 _As for dessert, it's supposed to have a light, flaky crust with a semi-sweet squash filling- whipped cream optional. Instead, this unholy, dark purple mess tasted like a mix of vinegar-marinated borscht, military chocolate, cold rice and boiled fennel_ _with the consistency of a mix between mashed potatoes and firm tofu. Oh, and covered in purple smoke._

 _The worst part is that I allowed this to happen. I honestly thought that she would improve with some help- that she had an off day. I should have watched over her, taste-tested all the things she added and told her about the ingredients. Better yet, I should have switched out the pans before the tarts melted into them!_

 _Ylg_ _r,_ _the dragon kiddos,_ _Weed King- I mean, Dimitri and Mapo Tofu- Edelgard were all, "a'ight, I'm out" and bolted out of the mess hall after the tart twitched like a dead bug._ _Lilina and the Morgans tried to incinerate their tarts. Lissa, Ethlyn and the newcomer Marshmallow- Mercedes also tried purifying their dessert with holy magic._

 _Yeah, no. The purple abomination's downright immune to fire and light magic._

 _It's getting hard for me to write now. In addition to the stupid strong headache, I'm also trying to resist the urge to puke out dinner, but at least I won't have to worry 'bout diarrhea._ _I must be crazier than usual if I can see Loki and that other lady on the floor cackling like hyenas- most likely having schadenfreude at MY expense._

 _Note to self: Felicia is blacklisted from kitchen duty_


	4. New Year

Gina and Felicia bring out the big guns. Ylgr and Helbindi try to find Gina. Nowi and the Kanas try to stay up for the countdown.

This isn't my best work, but I'm going to write it anyway to break my writer's block.

* * *

Gina winced when the door slammed open, someone tripped over a doorstopper and fell on the floor. Pots, pans and a pair of daggers bounced onto the floor with a harsh clang. Gina stood up and clenched her fists, but stopped when she heard a faint groan.

"What the- " Gina groaned as she pulled the Nohrian maid to her feet. "Felicia, are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, Summoner. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Thinking over things. " Gina huffed to herself and lifted her head to meet a pair of ice-blue eyes. "You must have followed the smell of my morning brew." The summoner groaned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Wait, you mean _the_ morning brew?" Felicia shuddered and stared at the summoner with a concerned look.

"Of course, I mean _the_ morning brew!" Gina shook her head and pushed the maid towards the coffee pot with a determined look in her eyes. "Before you ask, the rumors _are_ true. I'm going to show you how to make _the_ morning brew and not just because this is too easy to screw up." She set down the coffee bag in front of the pot and took a deep breath "Here's what you need to do."

* * *

"Good morning, Ylgr. Good morning, Helbindi." Sharena bent down to Ylgr's eye level. "How are things?"

"I like it here. Have you seen Gina?" Ylgr asked.

"The coffee demon promised the kid an' I that we would make sparks fly," Helbindi grunted with crossed arms.

"Actually, no." Sharena shook her head. "But if nothing else, you're more likely to find her in the kitchens."

"So she's making her infamous 'mornin' brew'..." Helbindi frowned. "Are the rumors true?"

"Helbindi, why's Gina a coffee demon?" Ylgr piped up. "You make it sound like she's a bad person."

"The coffee demon ain't so bad, kid. I just call her that because she smells like it all of the time, as far back as when I was under the asshole's service."

Sharena covered Ylgr's ears and yelled, "Language!"

"I ain't the only one doin' it. 'Sides, the summoner an' the lady with the demon horse do it too." Helbindi shrugged with a chortle. "Even if she ain't as smart as the porcelain prince or any of the tacticians, she's earned that title in Muspell for a reason."

"Does this mean I can drink her morning brew?" Ylgr asked with a hopeful look.

"No." Both Helbindi and Sharena replied.

"Why not?" Ylgr pouted.

"It's a grown-up drink and it tastes really bitter," Sharena answered. Helbindi shuddered as he felt the color drain from his face. "Helbindi, are you alright?"

"None of your gods-damned business. I mean-" Helbindi shook his head and picked up the youngest Niflese princess. "I know a spot where we can burn effigies."

"Yay!" Ylgr cheered. "Wait, what are effigies?"

"Effigies are dolls of people you hate." Helbindi craned his head towards the Askran princess. "You comin'?"

"I'll pass. I'll find someone to keep me company for the countdown." Sharena shook her head. "Have fun, you two~"

* * *

"If only the Summoner's here." Kana sighed while playing with her scarf. "She and Mama are in the kitchen for a long time."

"I'm sure Felicia will be fine. "Nowi patted the half-dragon girl's head with a smile. "Besides, wanna stay up for the countdown with me?"

"Sure." Kana nodded. "How are we going to do that? All the candy from the harvest festival's gone."

"Why not check on the summoner?" Nowi offered. "Maybe she's made desserts by now."

"Let's go!" Kana cheered before pulling Nowi with her.

* * *

"So, this is how you make _the_ morning brew." Felicia turned to the Summoner with a fearful chuckle. "It explains so much and now I'm scared for my life."

"It's not a lot of coffee in that cup, but the whole batch should be diluted enough for everyone to drink." Gina sighed and poured the coffee into a small cup, enough to fill the bottom third. "If anything happens, there's a whole pitcher of water with your name innit. Lemme know if it's too strong, alright?"

Felicia took the teacup and saucer from Gina and stared at the dark brown brew. As promised, it filled up a third of the cup. Felicia looked up to see the summoner staring intently at her. She gave a determined nod at the summoner and took a tiny sip.

Felicia shuddered as she felt a jolt run up her spine. Her eyes dilated and the world around her sharpened for a moment. Specks of ice magic danced around her twitched fingers. The world grew silent, an internal pounding beating louder and louder.

"-cia. Felicia, are you alright? Is it too strong?" Felicia locked eyes with a pair of concern-laced brown eyes.

Felicia looked around with a faint pounding in her head. She sat down on the stool with a sigh until she lifted her head to see a glass of water in front of her hands.

"This is the last of the morning brew." Gina sighed and crossed her arms. "How bad is it?"

"It's strong, but I can handle it." Felicia finally replied after taking a deep breath.

"Good. I'm glad you like the coffee." Gina opened the door to reveal a smiling Nowi and Kana. The latter ran past the summoner to hug the maid.

"Summoner!" Nowi looked around the kitchen. She looked up at Gina with a perplexed look. To her surprise, neither her or Felicia were covered in flour, sugar or purple haze. "There you are."

"Aren't you a little old for hugs?" Gina asked.

"No. No, I'm not." Nowi pulled herself into the summoner's waist and ignored the exasperated sigh.

"How did- never mind. You both have better senses than me." Gina sighed.

"Have you and Mama been in the kitchen this whole time?" Kana asked.

"We haven't made cookies yet if that's what you're asking." Felicia frowned while her daughter pouted. "Gina, how long have we been in the kitchen?"

"Morning already?" Gina groused as she took a quick glance at the window. "Thanks for helpin' me out, Felicia."

"It's no problem at all, Gina. You work hard for all of us." Felicia nodded. "Are we still making anything else?"

"For now, no. I don't want to hoard the kitchen all to myself." The summoner yawned into her fist and crossed her arm, "Let someone else bake something for a change. Go an' have fun- I'll find someone else to help me carry this to the mess hall."

"Are you sure?" Felicia asked.

"Why don't you stay up with us for the countdown?" Kana asked.

"...Sure, I can do that." The summoner shrugged.

* * *

"Is this it, Mr. Helbindi?" Ylgr asked as she dropped some sticks into a large pile.

"That's the last of 'em." Helbindi smirked and wiped his mouth. The first pile in front of him looked to be constructed to resemble Surtr... with a makeshift rocket. Another pile of sticks resembled Hel while a third looked unfamiliar, but it was clearly someone the former general hated.

"So, are we making fireworks or effigies?"

"Both. The first part is for burnin' the effigy, then when the fire runs out, it'll send this thing-" Helbindi patted the rocket twice and continued, "flyin'. Ain't sure if Askr has 'em, but I know that Muspell has 'em an' the summoner has 'em in 'er world."

"What about these?" Ylgr raised up a bunch of "sticks".

"Sparklers. I can ignite 'em for ya while we watch 'em rot an' burn." Helbindi faced the effigies with a shark-like grin and laughed maniacally while resting his hands against his sides.

* * *

Anna entered the Great Hall to find Felicia, Kana, Nowi, and Gina asleep.

Nowi and Kana lay on opposite sides of Felicia. Felicia slept with Gina's coat draped over her.

She smiled to herself and took out the snapshot tome.


End file.
